Fan:Digimon X-Fighters
Digimon X-Fighters is a fan made digimon series made in 2011. In this series the world sees digmon as just a game, like with most digimon series starring tamers. A group of mostly twelve year olds and one ten year old are the tamers of this story, who fight against any destructive digimon, and as of recently, all of which have been X-Antibody digimon. Plot summary The series begins with a young boy name Keith buying a new digimon video game. He uses a cheat code to make his own digimon which he calls Vurenmon. After using the code Vurenmon comes out of the video game and Keith's DS morphs into his digivice. As it turns out Vurenmon has a very bad attitude. Later another two tamers, Amanda and Tony, along with their dgimon, Labramon and Tentomon (2011), are shown fghting a digimon that carries the X-Antibody. They learn that dgimon with the X-Antibody are much stronger than usual digimon. Afterwards a young tamer named Max and his digmon Dracmon are shown watching the fight. Another tamer named Liam and his two twin digimon, Penguinmon and Muchomon, are shown to be enjoying a normal day. The tamers of this story must fight the many X-Antibody affected digimon. These digimon are much stronger than usual and it is not known what has caused them to be this way. Episodes List of Characters in Digimon X-Fighters *'Keith'- A young boy who's a big fan of the digimon franchise. He creates his own digimon through a cheat code in a video game. *'Amanda'- A young girl who is very kind and smart. She is long time friends with Tony. She and her partner Labramon are very close and are always there for each other. *'Tony'- A young black boy who has a good attitude but is still a sarcastic joker. *'Liam'- A young brazilian boy who loves to both relax and be active. *'Max'- The youngest of the tamers. Though he dresses dark he seems to have a very good attitude but also be scared by a lot. *'Tommy'- A very smart young man, who created his digimon. *'Vurenmon'- A digimon with a bad attitude. Even though Keith created him he seems to have no respect for him. He doesn't even want a partner, but reluctantly accepts Keith as so. *'Labramon'- A friendly digimon who is partner to Amanda. She is tough and brave and isn't afraid to charge into a fight. *'Tentomon'- A Tentomon (2011) who is partner to Tony. He is rather quiet and strange, but he's still loved by his tamer. *'Penguinmon'- Partner of Liam and twin to Muchomon. He loves to play and be active and seems to be the exact opposite of his brother, as he is always ready for a fight while his brother hates to fight. *'Muchomon'- The other partner of Liam. He loves to relax and doesn't like to be bothered with activities like soccer and other games. He hates to fight and would much rather lounge around and soak in some rays. *'Dracmon'- A digimon who thinks he could take on any opponent, no matter how strong. He seems to be rather close to his tamer Max. Rather than eating he drinks the blood of raw meat that Max gets him. *'Mekanorimon'- A very shy digimon who mostly keeps his thoughts to himself or otherwise just gives reports. Movies Digimon X: The Power Struggle Currently in production of creation. Digimon Conquest Currently in production of creation